


Keeping Him Company

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love this redhead, M/M, Minor Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: Spending the night in the hospital wing was not something George Weasley wanted to do. Knowing that, you decided to keep him company after hours.





	Keeping Him Company

With the sun going down and the moon beginning to rise, the hospital wing was slowly becoming less crowded. Before returning back to their dorms students said their goodbyes to those who remained, both the injured and the ones who wanted to stay just a bit long. However, it wasn’t long before Madam Pomfrey was shooing people away, exclaiming that everyone needed their rest but especially those who had no other choice to stay to ensure they would heal properly. 

One of those staying by force was none other than George Weasley, one of the twin beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who’s hand outreaching caused you to come to a sudden halt. Looking down at him revealed a sad expression overcoming his features, sitting up on the bed in what would be his room for the night. Earlier today during a quidditch match against your house, a bludger struck his left arm causing him to lose his balance on his broomstick. In a matter of moment all watched in horror watched as his grip was nonexistent, falling off it. Luckily Madam Hooch was able to catch him, ensuring that all he was left with was a broken arm and nothing more.  

“Don’t go yet, please,” he started to whine. In an attempt to gain some form of sympathy he gave his best attempt at puppy dog eyes; however, they didn’t do him any good. Sighing, he spoke again. “It’s boring and lonely here.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s the point,” you told him. “You need the rest.” With each word you spoke you gently pushed his arm away. Soon that arm found his lap while the other took rest in its white sling. 

Rolling his eyes at the obvious statement, he laid back into the sheets. He didn’t say anything for a moment, maybe waiting for you to speak. Yet when you remained silent as well he opened his mouth. “Well maybe I don’t wanna sleep here on this bed of rocks.” You couldn’t help but laugh when he spoke, even in the state he was in. He was overreacting, at least to you, but then again that’s just how he was. Not an overreactor so to say, but someone who tried to find humor in any situation no matter what. “I hate being here,” he quietly admitted. 

“I know, but you could use that for some motivation then.” Confused, he looked up at you with a curious brow, wanting you to explain. “It can make the night go faster.” He only scoffed at her, though there was no underlying rude intent. “Look, all I’m saying is that if you go to sleep right now you’ll wake up in no time.”

Before you could say anything else you saw this his eyes were shut, his chest moving up and down at a peaceful pace. At any other time the sight would’ve been cute, adorable even, but you knew it was a ruse. Jokingly annoyed, you acted as if you were going to walk away which caused him to stir. Again he sat up, waiting for you to look back at him one final time. “At least tell me goodnight.” You couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Regardless, you told him goodnight with a smile, debating if you should gently touch his unharmed hand or not. Deciding against it, you finally took your leave, your smile quickly turning into a slight frown.

The relationship between you two was complicated, though it wasn’t bad in any way, shape, or form. You two had known each other for practically forever, your families being friends. Memories filled your brain of late nights spent in the Burrow, running through the tall grass whilst looking for fireflies or listening to the stories of his older siblings. That gave you two of special bond, as when it came to the twins you were much closer to him rather than Fred. There were many aspects regarding you two that were quite similar, again only adding to your connection. 

Nevertheless, as you made your way back to your common room multiple thoughts began to race through your mind. In a way, you felt sorry for him. Not only was he badly injured, but a part of you felt like it was your fault even if you knew it wasn’t. Still, you wished there was something you could do for him, something that would get him mind off the painful events at least for a little while. It was at that moment when a thought crept up, bringing a slight smirk to your face. You knew you had to play it off perfectly as getting caught wasn’t an option. With that in mind, you waited until hours into the night and decided to get at least an ounce of sleep beforehand.

~~~

As night began to fall completely over the castle you made your way out of your common room, making sure to keep your eyes peeled for any prefects lurking about. This wasn’t your first time sneaking out, other times being to get a needed book from the library or just to meet up with a friend from another house. So with light steps, you tiptoed around, doing your best to not make a sound as you peeked behind every corner. Yet the only floors played against you, small creaky sounds being produced every few steps. Each time made you wince, scared that someone heard and was curious enough to check it out. However, that never seemed to be the case, so you continued to trek on. 

With each step brought your closer to the hospital wing, allowing your plan to get further into motion. You wanted to visit George in an attempt to make his night seem a little less lonely, even if it was just for a little while. Besides, you wouldn’t wanna be stuck there either overnight. That was the thought that kept you going, and soon enough you found yourself at the entrance to the hospital wing after few frightful moments and only almost tripping over your feet once. 

Still, you continued to tiptoe as you made your way over to his bed. Looking rather peaceful, a faint smile grew on your lips to match the one he wore in his sleep. Knowing there was no other way to wake him, you whispered his name and gently shook his shoulder. In a matter of seconds his eyes fluttered, slowly opening to see the sight of you. At first he didn’t know what to do, the only thing he could think of was to say your name.

However, it was exclaimed rather loudly, causing even you to jump. In a moment’s notice you brought your finger to your lips, telling him to quiet down unless he wanted them to get caught. “Sorry,” he quickly whispered as he sat up to look around. No one was coming, and it didn’t even wake the few that were also here. “What are you doing here?" 

“Giving you some company,” you told him rather slyly. You meant it in a joking manner nonetheless, and based on the smirk he wore he understood that. “That’s what you wanted, right?” 

At first he shrugged, making you want to jokingly hit him in the shoulder. You didn’t though, for obvious reasons. He must’ve realized it as well, as a small chuckle rose in his throat that he quickly needed to break. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” he admitted. “Not afraid of getting caught?”

You rolled your eyes at the question, knowing that he knew the answer as well. Still, you indulged him. “You gotta take some risk to make life worth living,” you told him. “I’m pretty sure a certain red-head told me that.” He couldn’t help but let a red tint rise on his face, making his freckles more apparent. Needing to look away for a moment, he used his free hand to run his fingers through his hair to try and defuse any tension that might’ve risen up. All it did was create an awkward silence however, one that you needed to break. “I did it because I wanted to.”

“I suppose so.” For a moment you two only looked at one another, nothing being said again. “Let’s go then,” he finally said.

As he started to leave his bed you couldn’t help but let confusion wash over you, raising a brow at his declaration. “What do you mean?” you asked, your voice dripping with both worry and hesitation. While this wasn’t your first time being out in the school after hours, you still had some fear that trembled down your spine. You wouldn’t say you were terrified or anything, but the thought did make your heart pound. Therefore, as he started to make his way off the bed you had to push him back, waning him to rethink his decision. 

Realizing that, he spoke. “You can’t be surprised Y/N, you know I always have a plan on my mind.” Sounding too eager for his own good you didn’t remove your arm from him, which caused him to move his own to push you away. He didn’t however, instead choosing to rest his fingers on you. “So let’s go.”

Again he pushed forward, causing your arm to fall to your side. Instead of stopping him, you allowed him to get up and he waited for a nod of approval, which you gave him. The two of you began to walk, with him obviously leading the way, and soon you were at the doors once more, leaving this area for the time being. Once outside though, you stopped him again, only to ask a question. “Where are taking me to?”

Glancing over at you he smiled. “I’m thinking the clock tower courtyard. Sound good?” He didn’t wait for your response before grabbing your arm, pulling you behind him. This was when you realized a certain difference between you do. On your journey here, you did your best to act as if you were a ghost, at least in a muggle sense, and not be seen or heard. Going to the courtyard you continued the practice. George however, was being anything but. Running to each corner with heavy steps, almost panting when he reached a quick rest. The moment you two hit the same corner together, you grabbed a bundle of fabric of his blue shirt to get his attention.

“Do you not understand the concept of being quiet and not getting caught?” you hissed. With your eyes wide and cheeks pink, you watched as he only smiled at you while moving his good hand up to jokingly pinch your cheek.

“Don’t worry,” he told you. “They can’t catch us if we’re quick.” You looked at him, completely perplexed at the statement. It didn’t bother him however, reminding you that you two only had another floor to go. After a few more fear-inducing moments you two were finally there at the clock tower courtyard. You couldn’t help but look in awe. 

During the day, it wouldn’t be a lie to say that this particular area was an eyesore. It wasn’t completely ugly or unappealing, but it definitely wasn’t at the top of the list when it came to areas to hang out and such. However, seeing it under the moonlight was a different story. The water that rested in the fountain was serine, vines wrapped around eroding statues gave off a peaceful aura. As the toothy smile began to rise on your features one did on his as well as he took a few steps towards you. With his hand on your shoulder bringing you back to reality, he spoke. “So I take it you like my idea now? Or would you rather us leave?”

“Don’t get cocky on us,” you told him as you turned to face him. “We still have the trip back to worry about.” He only rolled his eyes at the statement; however it was done jokingly. Taking the lead, he grabbed your head and led you to the fountain, both of you taking seat. You two stayed silent for a moment, and you let out a sigh as you looked over at him. “So, why here?”

He blinked at you, unsure of what you were exactly asking even if it seemed obvious. “You mean why’d I picked here?” You nodded, encouraging him to continue. I didn’t want to be stuck in that stuffy wing for an entire night,” he admitted with a shrug, only slightly annoyed. “Besides, that bed isn’t any different than mine when it comes to this,” he stated as he looked down at his arm in the sling. For a moment you had completely forgotten about it.

“You have a point,” you told him. “But you have to understand they’re only doing what’s best for you.” He scoffed, however agreeing with you.

“It doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“I know.”

The next few moments were spent with small talk, mainly about the match hours before. It was mainly filled with your laughter as he retold the events from his eyes. It was then when he said something that caught your attention. “Having fun laughing at my misery Y/N?” he joked. He slowly inched closer to you, making a faint pink tint rise on your face again.

“Obviously,” you laughed. “Your pain is my glory.” Following what he did, you too inched towards him. In an attempt to add to the joyful mood she reached out to him only to come into contact which his broken arm. He winched, although you couldn’t tell if it was from pain or something else. Still, that didn’t stop you from rapidly apologizing even with the reassurance from him that it didn’t actually hurt. Another sorry left your mouth as embarrassment washed over you. 

“Really, it isn’t that big of a deal. I barely felt it so please calm down.” It was at that moment when he started to laugh, making you question why. “You,” he answered. “You really need to starting living life and having some fun.”

The statement caught you by surprise, leaving you speechless for a moment. He noticed that too, looking away for a moment. Quickly an awkward silence surrounded you two, the only sound was your combined steady breaths. You took this time to look up at the star-filled sky, taking in the constellations you saw. Following suit, he did the same and asked you a few questions. It brought the tension down, making everything easier. Time began to pass without either of you realizing it, the hours going later into the night. 

At one point though it struck you, a slight strike of fear racing down your spine. Telling him that you thought it was best for you, you stood up and waited for him. However, he remained seating with his face looking at you, yet you were unable to make out the expression he wore. Tilting your head, you went to say something but finally he got up, although it looked reluctantly. As you two began to walk back, he placed a hand out to stop you. A recurring theme you noted to yourself. 

“I just wanted to thank you,” he told you as he removed his hand. As he ran it through his hair once more he continued. “You didn’t have to, in fact I didn’t expect you to, but you came through. Thanks.” 

“No problem George,” you told him. “I’ll always wanna help you in any way I can.” With your voice soft, you took this moment to be forward, lightly placing your hand on his shoulder. You both smiled at the gesture, staying there unmoving for a few quick moments. His good hand found yours, pulling down as he intertwined his own fingers. Even though you were shocked you didn’t pull back, instead looking at your hands and then back to him. 

“I need to tell you something,” he admitted. That was the moment he let go of you, turning away so no long did he face you. It only left you puzzled, a million thoughts running through your head and yet none of them stuck. 

“What is it?” you whispered while taking a step closer. 

He didn’t say anything, his eyes glancing up at the sky and then back to the ground with his back still turned towards you. He sighed, mustering up the courage to face you. With a red face and shaky breath, he began to speak. “I’m really glad you went to the trouble to see me.” He didn’t have the chance to say more before you interrupted him, reminding him that he already said that. “I don’t think you understand just how much this night meant to me.”

You opened your mouth but no words left, your eyes glued to him. You were just confused. Complete and utterly confused. His words weren’t adding up, but by the way he placed himself in front of you said he was going to explain. 

“I don’t want to beat around the bush, but I honestly can’t bring myself to say what’s really on my mind,” he admitted. That was all you needed to hear however, it finally clicking in your head. Taking initiative, you broke that dwindling gap that was between you two carefully wrapped your arms around him making sure to avoid his sling. Once he realized what you were doing it didn’t take him long to wrap his arm around you, both of you resting you chins at the crooks of the others neck. “Never would I have thought you would like me,” you whispered. 

“I could say the same, but then again I think we both knew deep down.” For what felt like a eternity, a great eternity, the hug lasted. The sound of his voice caused you to pull away as he questioned why you thought such a thing. 

“You know why,” you told him. That only made him frown, his eyes leaving yours.

“Because we’re in different houses?” Even though it sounded like a question you knew it wasn’t, both of you knowing the answer. It was the sad truth, although it actually wasn’t as big of a deal you sometimes made it out to be. “Most don’t care,” he reminded you.

“Some will talk.”

“Then let them,” he almost shouted thought not out of anger. He was frustrated, understandably so but not at you. “We’re already friends, what’s wrong with being more? If there was a rule that stated we can’t be friends, which there isn’t I might add, then we already broke that. Why not break another one?”

Something in you two clicked at that moment, silence hanging over for a few seconds. The little distance that was between the two of you was broken yet again when your faces moved, your lips lightly touching one another’s. Neither of you pulled backed, instead becoming more intimate. Wrapping your arms around his neck, his good arm found your waist. The two of you became one for lasting moments, only to pull away when you needed a second to catch your breath. 

Still, you both remained close and your eyes were locked. You both wanted to say everything yet nothing at all at the same time. In a way, nothing needed to be said but he took it upon himself to speak. “I really like you.” You nodded in agreement, although a single tear ran down your cheek. Concern washed over his face, wiping it away immediately. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” you quickly reassured him with a somewhat shaky voice. Again you leaned forward, kissing his lips softly. It was shorter, sweeter in a sense. He pulled back but didn’t go far, instead resting his forehead on yours as he smiled and whispered something that made you chuckle. 

Both of you realized how late it was getting, and you knew he needed to go back to the hospital wing and you your dormitory, both needed to sleep. Going the same way you came, you broke apart when the paths to your beds were different, whispering goodnights. However, he didn’t leave your mind and you didn’t leave his. Unknown to the other, you both fell asleep with tiny smiles on your lips. 


End file.
